Love and roll
by Louise de La Valliere
Summary: El que dijo que una chica y un chico no podían ser amigos sin que surgieran otros sentimientos estaba total y completamente equivocado, no?


**Prólogo: Amigos.**

Tenían 7 años cuando hablaron por primera vez. Había estado lloviendo así que había lodo por todos lados. A pesar de que era la hora del receso no se escuchaba ningún sonido además de los sollozos de una niña, y ahí, en medio del patio, estaba Uchiha Sasuke frente a una pelirroja de anteojos, mientras todos los niños observaban la escena.

-Pero… Sasuke-kun –intentaba hablar la chica entre sollozos.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz. –habló fríamente el Uchiha. –No quiero ni tus abrazos, ni tus tontas cartas de amor! Déjame tranquilo Karin!

-Yo… yo sólo…

-Entiéndelo, no me gustas y nunca me gustaras. Eres fea y presumida y odio el color de tu cabello.

Sakura, que había estado escuchando la discusión, sintió que podía tolerarlo todo, menos lo del cabello. Demonios! Ella misma había sido molestada mil y una vez con eso del cabello extraño, es decir, el suyo era rosa por Dios… RO-SA! Y entonces la ira hirvió en el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiverde que sin pensarlo dos veces caminó desde la multitud, pasó por delante de Karin y se posicionó frente al pelinegro que le devolvió una mirada confundida.

-Y tú que demonio…? –pero nunca pudo terminar la frase, porque el puñetazo que le había propinado la pelirrosa lo había dejado sin habla, con la nariz sangrando y con un feo moretón en medio de su preciosa cara.

Todo el patio se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Sasuke siempre había actuado como un niñito mimado, pero nadie nunca se había atrevido a hacer anda contra eso, es más, las chicas adoraban su actitud de chico rebelde.

Él la miró con horror mientras se tocaba la nariz con las manos y ella con esos ojos tan llenos de vida y enojo.

Entonces se acercó de nuevo para darle una cachetada, pero el chico fue más rápido y tomó su muñeca para inmovilizarla, pero Sakura no era de las que se rendía, no, ella era una chica testaruda y si quería golpear a un arrogante compañero de clases de 7 años lo iba a hacer. Usando toda su fuerza lo empujó, y Sasuke, en el estado de shock que estaba, cayó de espaldas con ella arriba, pero no de una manera romántica, fue más como "a-mi-no-me-vas-a-ganar-Uchiha", y ahí en el suelo como estaban ella fue libre de darle la bofetada.

-Y que no se te ocurra ser cruel con Karin de nuevo –lo miró amenazante. Unos segundos después se levantó y caminó de vuelta a la escuela arrastrando a Karin por el brazo y dejando a un Sasuke humillado, confundido, todo sucio y que nunca olvidaría los ojos verdes de la chica.

Después del episodio, ambos fueron llamados a hablar con el director de la escuela y estuvieron un mes en detención y sin salir al receso. En ese tiempo el pelinegro conoció a la chica que sería su mejor amiga y probablemente la única chica que toleraría por el resto de su vida. Claro, hasta que encontrara una de la que enamorarse y después casarse y todas esas cosas, pero ahora que tenían 17 años podía conformarse con tener una amiga nada más. Con eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

De todos modos las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Sasuke seguía siendo el preferido de las chicas, un adolescente frío y rebelde que con su cara de porcelana y cuerpo de Dios griego podía conquistar el mundo entero, y Sakura… bueno Sakura era toda corazones y caramelos, pero le importaba un carajo el mundo. No, no se volvió una mujer sexy y voluptuosa, tampoco una rompecorazones de telenovela, pero tenía su encanto. Digamos que muchos chicos se preguntaban que había detrás de la ropa casi de chico que usaba, pero como era de esperarse a ella le valía un comino lo que se preguntara la gente y los únicos que habían tenido el "privilegio" de verla con un vestido de marinera eran Sasuke y el rubio de su mejor amigo, Naruto, y había sido cuando su madre la obligó a ir al cumpleaños del hermano mayor de Sasuke vestida como "señorita".

Talves las cosas si habían cambiado un poco. Sasuke había aprendido a compartir un poco más con la gente y ahora tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos con los cuales tenía una algo-famosa banda. Nada del otro mundo, pero como su hermano trabajaba en la industria de la música tenía buenos contactos.

Primero teníamos a Uzumaki Naruto. Un chico rubio con una cantidad de energía que dejaba atrás a un reactor nuclear. Era como si nunca se el agotaran las baterías. Su madre con la de Sasuke se conocían desde la universidad, por lo que ellos habían sido amigos desde bebés, aunque para ser honesto, a veces y solo a veces el pelinegro sentía deseos de asesinarlo. Luego estaba Suigetsu, otro de la especie de Naruto, pero su pasatiempo era, en vez de comer ramen como lo era el del ojiazul, hacer bromas con doble sentido. Para el todo tenía que ver con sexo. Si veía una planta pensaba en sexo, si veía un auto pensaba en sexo, si veía una película de Disney, tenía que haber sexo. Después teníamos a Neji, el chico del cabello largo y ojos de un extraño color lila muy claro. Igual de frío que Sasuke, igual de popular, pero quizás y sólo quizás un poco más humilde. Y por último estaba Sai, un inadaptado social de primera que creía aprender de situaciones sociales a través de libros, lo que siempre resultaba en un completo desastre.

Claramente entre toda esta testosterona estaba Sakura que después de unas fallidas lecciones de ballet se había dedicado a aprender guitarra como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Y allí estaban todos, sentados en su típica mesa del almuerzo discutiendo sus problemas del día a día.

-Suigetsu acepta tu derrota! –chilló Naruto.

-No, tu acepta que hiciste trampa! –dijo el chico de los ojos violeta mientras se echaba una enorme cucharada de pudín de chocolate a la boca- Ersa tercnica secrreta la leirste de algurn sirtio de internert –dijo con la boca llena.

-NO ME LLAMES TRAMPOSO!

-Tram-po-so.

-Voy a matarte cara de pez!

-Ya cállense –sentenció la pelirrosa que intentaba hacer las ecuaciones para la tarea de matemáticas. Claramente esa materia no era su fuerte.- No tienen alguna chica con la que ir a coquetear? –preguntó al aire.

-Sakura-chan …-El ojiazul estaba preparado para responderle algo así como "pero si yo solo te amo a ti", pero la chica fue más rápida.

-Con un demonio! No entiendo nada… voy a reprobar matemáticas y mamá va a meterme al convento.

-No es como si el celibato fuera un problema para ti –dijo Sai distraídamente.

-Qué dijiste sonrisitas? –contestó hecha una furia.

-Hn. - -murmuró Sasuke prestándole su cuaderno con la tarea ya resuelta para que la discusión no se extendiera más. Los gritos ya estaban dándole una jaqueca.

-Gracias Sasuke! –exclamó la chica dándole una de sus famosas sonrisas.

Comenzó a sonar Justin Bieber y todos miraron directamente a Neji.

-Tenten lo puso como ringtone, no me miren así. –Y contestó su celular. –Hola? Si… si, estoy con ella –y se escuchó un chillido por el auricular- Dile a la histérica de Yamanaka que no grite. –una pausa- Está bien –y le acercó el teléfono a Sakura. –Es para ti.

-Dile a Tenten que estoy ocupada.

-_DILE A LA FRENTEZOTA QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA_ –se escuchó otro chillido y la ojiverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Dile que no estoy! Neji dile que me fui a China y que morí en un accidente de avión y que… -muy tarde, el auricular ya estaba en su oído.

-_FRENTE_! –un suspiro por parte de Sakura.

-Qué quieres cerda? –preguntó tomando el celular.

-_Cómo estás amiga del alma?_ –pregunto Ino a traves del celular.

-Qué quieres cerda? –repitió Sakura.

-_Yo estoy bien!_

-Qué quieres cerda? –preguntó por tercera vez.

-_Que humor… bueno, la cosa es que este sábado es mi cumpleaños y voy a hacer una fiesta…_

-Voy a estar ocupada.

-_Haciendo qué?_ –Demonios… La pelirrosa miro a sus amigos por ayuda, pero ninguno se dignó a darle una excusa convincente.

-Esto… tengo que… lavar mi ropa.

-_Mala excusa frente, de todos modos la invitación no es para que te diviertas_.

-Ah no?

-_No, quiero que toquen en mi cumpleaños._

-Hablas de la banda?

-_De qué más? Por supuesto que de tu banda_.

-Déjame preguntar. –tapó el lugar por donde se hablaba en el celular. –La cerda quiere que toquemos el sábado en su cumpleaños. Si o no?

-Si –dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien… -volvió a hablar con Ino.

-_Perfecto! También tocará la banda de mi primo! Deidara, no sé si lo recuerdas_.- y Sakura hizo una pausa que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amigo. Sasuke la miró intrigado.

-Si… ahí es donde toca Sasori, no? –Acaso Sakura se estaba…sonrojando?

-_La misma! Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, nos toca química y no puedo llegar tarde. Nos vemos el Sábado._ –y colgó.

-Quién es Sasori? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Ah? Sasori? Es un chico mayor con el que tomaba clases de guitarra cuando tenía 10… -dijo vagamente Sakura. –Diablos miren la hora! Kakashi dijo que si llegábamos una vez más tarde nos iba a dar una detención de por vida. Ya vamonos a clases.

Se levantaron de la mesa y partieron al salón de matemáticas. Después de todo no podían darse el lujo de ser castigados si tenían que practicar para el sábado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)!

xo.


End file.
